


I can hold my liquor but kissing you would make me weak in the knees.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Michael get a place together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hold my liquor but kissing you would make me weak in the knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Geoff was slightly enamoured for Michael. He couldn't help it, how could he resist? The Jersey man's voice was loud but his words were (mostly) kind. He had large, brown eyes that looked to Geoff with such trust and innocence that Geoff couldn't help but be swept away by them. Geoff found patterns amongst Michael's freckles, he'd stared at them so often he knew how many adorned the younger man's face. Geoff's fingers lived to run themselves through Michael's curls, revelling in their soft texture and the way they wrapped themselves around Geoff's digits. Geoff would sigh in content when Michael relaxed under his hand, eyes closing and head tilting just slightly so that Geoff's nails could dig into his scalp. Geoff loved to look at the man he loved. Geoff had memerised each and every quirk in Michael's features, each perfect mannerism and every expression that ever graced itself across Michael's face.

  
But nothing, not even the sweet taste of the liquor Geoff was so fond of, could be better than the situation Geoff found himself in now. Sitting quietly in their newly shared apartment, boxes sprawled across the floor from where they'd started to unpack and merely given up. They'd managed to get the sofa into their home though and somehow Michael had miraculously set up the TV and their DVD player in the short time they'd been in their new home. Who needed plates anyway? They could, and did, eat out of takeaway boxes for the time being. If their friends could see them now then they'd laugh about their priorities. But they couldn't, for they weren't there and that's what Geoff liked most of all. He and Michael were alone, wrapped up in their own perfect world together on a sofa they could now happily call theirs in an apartment that they could both call home. No more asking whose place they were going to stay at, no more regretting the fact they'd forgotten spare clothes and, perhaps more importantly, no more time away from each other.

  
Michael's cheek rested on Geoff's chest as he snuggled under his boyfriend's arm, feet curled cutely under his butt as he stared at the TV. His left arm was squashed between them and though it would cramp later, he couldn't find it in him to care now. His right hand picked idly at a loose thread on Geoff's pants as the older man's warmth made him sleepy. Geoff's right arm was holding tightly onto his shoulders, hand tilted awkwardly to run through Michael's hair as his left rested idly in his own lap. The only sound was of the programme they were watching, one that neither was paying much attention to. It was getting late, their dinner had gone cold and yet neither could find it within themselves to move. They were both much too comfortable in each other's prescence, basking in the accomplished feeling that came after finally getting a home together. But soon Michael's arm did begin to cramp and maybe his eyelids weren't quite keeping open either and he decided that perhaps it was time to retire to bed. Rather, to the mattress they were currently referring to as the bed as neither had wanted to waste time setting it up.

  
Geoff grumbled as Michael shifted, reaching out to grip his boyfriend's jacket and tugging insistantly to pull Michael back down to him. The latter chuckled, offering his hand and rubbing his eye with the back of his free one.  
"C'mon, Geoffy. We can cuddle on the bed instead, 'm tired." Michael mumbled as the older man grabbed his hand and helped himself up. Michael smiled at him before turning to leave, leading Geoff to their bedroom. But he'd only taken a step before he was stopped by Geoff's slightly cold hands cupping his cheeks. Michael turned to question him but was stopped by Geoff's gentle lips upon his and any questions were thrown out of the window. Michael's fingers found the material of Geoff's shirt and held tightly onto it as he was swept away by Geoff's magical lips. When they broke apart Geoff was smiling while Michael was panting, just a little.  
"What was that for?" The jersey man demanded as Geoff laughed.  
"Nothing, just... I love you." Geoff murmured sheepishly and Michael blushed.  
"Oh. Right. I love you too, dumbass." Michael said softly, hesitating before grabbing Geoff's hand and leading him back to the bedroom. It was as close to spoken affection they were ever going to go get. To Geoff, it was perfect.


End file.
